


Sweet Kiss

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Riku gives Sora a ride home. Sora doesn't quite want Riku to leave yet, and Riku doesn't want to leave either. They share kisses in the cold before Riku drives away.





	Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain fluff and/or angst, never smut.

"Thanks again for taking me home, Riku," Sora blushes.

Riku rings the doorbell, then holds Sora's left hand in his right one. "No problem, sweetheart," he smiles, squeezing Sora's hand.

_God...his smile... _Sora's blush reddens.

Soon, the door is answered by Sora's mom who ushers the two boys inside.

Sora and Riku sit side by side on the couch while Sora's mom and dad sit in the two comfortable chairs in the living room.

"So, Sora..." Sora's mom begins. "Is Riku that boyfriend you've been talking to all the time on your phone?" She winks.

"Oh umm...well uhhh...yeah. R-riku's my b-boyfriend."

Riku stifles a laugh. _He's so adorable. _He then addresses the names of Sora's parents and asks, "How are you two? It's been a while since I've been over."

"That it has, Riku," Sora's dad answers. "We were afraid for a while that you two stopped being friends, but we knew that everything was fine once Sora started talking about you all the time again. I swear it's Riku this and Riku that and my boyfriend this and my boyfriend that. I knew it was probably you when he started talking about his boyfriend."

Riku looks over at Sora and smiles.

Sora melts on the spot, both from the embarrassment from his dad telling Riku all about how he talks about him and from Riku's precious smile. He hides his face in his hands. "Dad...stop..."

Riku laughs, "Sora, are you...blushing?"

"No..." Sora answers.

"Really? I swear I can see the red through your hands," Riku teases.

"I am not," Sora protests, his face growing ever red.

"Well, to answer your first question, Riku," Sora's mom begins, smiling. "Yes, me and Sora's father are doing just fine."

"That's good," Riku nods.

Soon, Sora calms down and brings his face out of his hands. They quickly go back, though, when Sora's mom speaks up with a wink.

"Now, Riku. Tell us about how it is with Sora."

~

"Riku, dear, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to, mam, but I have to get home to my little sister," Riku answers. "My parents are going on a date and I need to watch her."

"Oh, that's so sweet, Riku. I hope your parents have fun," Sora's mother smiles.

"Thanks," Riku nods. "I'll make sure to tell them you guys said that before they leave." Riku walks up to the door and opens it. Standing in the doorway, he turns his head to smile back at Sora, then waves goodbye to Sora's parents.

Both Sora's parents wave back, smiling. Sora, however, just stares at Riku with a loving smile on his face.

The sound of the door shutting behind Riku breaks Sora's trance, and it doesn't take long for him to act, rushing to open the door, saying "I'll be right back" to his parents, and walking outside. Sora runs up to Riku in his driveway and grabs his hand.

"H-huh?" The motion startles Riku for a second, but he soon looks down at the brunet beside him, holding his hand, and a light blush runs along his face. "Oh, Sora," he smiles. "It's you."

Sora smiles up at Riku through closed eyes and says, enthusiastically, "I'm walking you to your car!"

Riku can't help but smile bigger. "You don't need to do that."

"I know! But I want to!" Sora intertwines his fingers with Riku's and squeezes his hand.

Riku squeezes back, and the rest of the way to Riku's car, they swing their intertwined hands back and forth like a swing.

Once they reach Riku's car, Sora turns to Riku and throws his arms around him. He squeezes Riku tight and buries his face in Riku's chest. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he says, "I don't want you to go."

"Awww, Sora." Riku smiles down at him, a bit of his own sadness showing through.

Sora brings his head out of Riku's chest to look up at him, arms still tight around Riku.

"I don't want to leave you either," Riku says as he puts a hand on Sora's cheek.

Riku's hand feels a little cold on his face, but regardless, Sora leans his face into it more, closing his eyes. _I love him._

Riku leans his face down slowly and plants his lips on Sora's. His hand moves from Sora's cheek to the hair on the back of Sora's head, where he can't help but run his fingers through it. _His cheeks, his lips, his hair, everything...everything about him is just so soft..._

Riku soon pulls back, smiling, and his heart melts as he watches Sora's eyes flutter open, and Sora smiles back at him.

Sora reaches a hand up to Riku's head, and slowly pulls it down. This time, he initiates the kiss, leaving his own hand on the back of Riku's head, buried in Riku's stunningly beautiful, silver hair. Sora groans in pleasure and teases Riku, slipping his tongue through his lips briefly, just long enough to lick Riku's lips.

As Sora retracts his tongue, Riku himself groans in pleasure. _Oh...two can __play__ at this game. _Riku takes the bait and slips his tongue through both of their lips, letting it run along Sora's teeth and the inside of his cheeks.

Sora's grip on Riku's hair tightens as he pulls Riku's head even closer and pushes back with his tongue, fighting to do the same as Riku. Soon, he pushes Riku's tongue back and his own tongue enters Riku's mouth, running over Riku's teeth and playing with Riku's tongue.

Riku tightens his hold on Sora's hair before he reluctantly pulls back, a stream of saliva connecting their lips.

Both Riku and Sora find themselves to be leaning on Riku's car and straighten themselves out, embarrassed.

Sora's happy smile turns into a sad one again as he shivers from the cold. _It's so freezing that I both want to go inside and just __hug__ Riku._ "Goodbye, Riku." Sora turns around to leave, but is stopped as Riku pulls him back by his shirt.

"I don't think so." Riku smirks seductively as he puts one hand on Sora's waist and the other on the side of his face, then both leans in and pulls Sora's face up to kiss him.

The kiss is short, but most definitely sweet, leaving Sora red and melted.

Riku tilts his head and closes his eyes as he gives the most Sora smile ever. "Okay, now you can go."

It somehow manages to kill Sora even more, melting him more, turning him even redder if it was possible. He himself can't believe it when he manages to form the words that are screaming in his head. "G-god, Riku...R-riku I...I love you s-so much."

Riku opens his car door and holds it open as he turns back to Sora. "I love you so much, too, Sora. And I always will," he nods, the love he feels for Sora radiating out of his eyes, voice, everything.

Reluctantly, the two part ways and Riku drives off while Sora goes back inside and lies face up on his bead, limbs stretched in every direction. Both of them can't help but think the same thought after they part.

_I can't _ _wait_ _ to have you back in my arms again._

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to constructive criticism and appreciation! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
